A Mission
by YumeYoukai
Summary: Leiko has a troubled past (Her parents died, she had an abusive foster father, and no one wanted her.) So she decides to risk her life becoming a body guard. But, what happens when she has to work with Schwartz? Rating may go up. (Revised)
1. The Mission

Hi everyone, I'm back with this one. A very big thank you to my friend Mizu! I love you soooooo much. J/K! I'm glad you're my best friend. Check out her stories, they're cool. Her pen name is Mizu Youkai.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Leiko/Mine, and her family, and the dark figure that talks to her (No, it is not Persia!)  
  
"Quacky" Talking.  
  
'Quacky' Thinking.  
  
/Quacky's POV/ Point of view  
  
-------Scene change  
  
_Quacky_ Speaking telepathically

* * *

"Do I need to go over the mission once more Mine?"  
  
"No, I understand completely."  
  
"And you know the consequences if you do not do this mission correctly."  
  
"Yes. If I do something wrong. There will be a death, because this is a secret organization that no one is supposed to know about, and if I don't do something right. They can find information out abut me, and they could kill me. Or you could kill me. There could also be a possibility, that if I'm not killed, this organization will be shut down, and I will be put to death."  
  
"Then you are dismissed."  
  
She stood up, and walked briskly out of the dark room. The bright sun stung her eyes. She stood in her place, her dark brown hair flowing in the wind.  
  
"Yes, I know the consequences, and I'm willing to risk my life. I always have been," She whispered, "Sometimes I wonder why I signed up to be a body guard..."  
  
She looked down at the map she had gotten.  
  
'Be there as soon as possible...' Echoed through her mind.  
  
'Well, it's going to take me a couple of days to get there.' She thought, as she opened the car door.  
  
She sped home, dodging cars in her way.  
  
When Leiko got home, she set her keys on a counter, and changed into some sweat pants and a loose shirt. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail, and walked out on her deck, but stopped when she saw a message on her answering machine.  
  
She pushed the button.  
  
"Hey! Leiko, it's me, Raidon. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house tonight. You now-" Leiko stopped the machine.  
  
"What don't you understand about leave me alone," She walked out to her deck.  
  
Leiko did her warm ups, and then began her training with her katana.  
  
When she finished, she went swimming in her pool. First she swam laps, then began to relax.  
  
"Train train train. That's mostly what I have to do. 'You have to stay in shape'." She sighed, and looked up at the sky. She closed her eyes.  
  
**Flashback  
**  
"Now, we'll just be gone for an hour. OK?" Her mom said.  
  
"OK. I'll be-" she began.  
  
"Are you sure. We know you're twelve now....but we still don't like leaving you here alone..." Her dad said.  
  
"You guy's go ahead and have a good time. Don't worry about me. You deserve a night out!"  
  
"If you're sure," Her mom kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"We won't be gone long honny. I promise," Her dad kissed her aswell.  
  
"OK, bye!" She yelled as her parents walked out the door,"Let's see. What should I do first? Pizza!"  
  
**Later...**  
  
'They should have been home already. Where are they?' Leiko thought.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
"Is this the home of Mister and Missus ------?" the man asked.  
  
(A/n: The lines are there for a reason. Leiko can't remember her last name. Her name is Leiko, and her code name is Mine, and both names are Japanese.)  
  
"Yes it is. Who is this?" She asked quickly.  
  
"This is the police. Mister and Missus ------ were found dead in a car wreck this evening."  
  
The phone dropped to the ground, and Leiko stood frozen in her spot. Her hands twitched, and tears welled up in the corners of her eyes.  
  
'They're not dead. They can't be...They promised that they would come back,' She burst out in tears, and ran to her room.  
  
"Hello? Hello!?" The police officer said on the phone.  
  
"They're not dead!" She yelled, her face in a pillow."Not dead! Not dead..."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
She got out of the pool, dried off, and went inside.  
  
(A/n: Oh yeah, and she will have a couple of flashbacks. So you guys can understand what exactly happened to her )  
  
Leiko got her clothes on, and packed the clothes she would wear during her mission.  
  
"Smith, take care of the house for more while I'm gone," Leiko said on her way out.  
  
"I always do ma'am ," He said smiling.  
  
Leiko threw her suitcases in the back of her car, and got inside,"I'm not sure when I'll be back. He said this mission could take up to two months. Maybe even longer."  
  
"You have been gone longer than a few months ma'am."  
  
She nodded, and got into her car. She sped off from her mansion, heading towards her destination.  
  
She glanced at her map a few times, to make sure she went the right way. She then looked at a piece of paper she had gotten with the address on it.  
  
It took her about five hours to get there. She got out of her car, and looked at the building.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be staying here for a while." She said.  
  
She knocked on the door, and heard voices inside.  
  
"No Farfello! You're not allowed to answer the doors anymore! Remember what you did to the mail man?!"  
  
"He was a spy! Sent by God to spy on us, he was wearing a cross! He only delivers the letters so he can see us!"  
  
"Get away from the damn door!"  
  
"Oh hell no. This can't be the place." Leiko muttered.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"What do you want?" A man with glasses and dark hair asked.  
  
"I was assigned to be a body guard for..." She took the paper out of her back pocket," Takatori."  
  
"Are you a messenger from God?" A man with an eye patch, and white hair asked.  
  
"That would be an angel, and I'm not one," Leiko replied.  
  
"We wanted a male. Not a female." The other man said.  
  
"Well, you wanted the best, so you got it. If you wanted a male, you should have been more specific. But right now, I'm the only body guard on duty where I work," Leiko folded her arms.  
  
"Fine, what's your name?"  
  
"Leiko, my code name is Mine," She said.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"What is this? Twenty-one questions?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Well, why are you asking me questions!? It's none of your business anyway!!"  
  
"What are you d--Who are you?" A boy asked.  
  
"I'm supposed to be a body guard for Takatori! Look, just let me in, so I can do my job." She said.  
  
The kid walked away.  
  
Leiko pushed passed Brad.  
  
'I knew this would happen...why didn't I call that guy and tell him I changed my mind!?' Brad thought angrily.  
  
Leiko walked up to the kid. "What's your name kid?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
She looked around."You wouldn't know where I should go...Do you?"  
  
Nagi was still silent.  
  
Leiko stopped.  
  
'Thanks a lot kid.' She thought.  
  
Leiko just went into a random room.  
  
She stood in the empty room, when she heard someone walk in. She turned around.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked.  
  
"I'm the leader of Schwartz. So answer my questions as I ask them." Brad said angrily.  
  
Leiko folded her arms yet again.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"I already told you my name."  
  
He growled in his throat. "Then how old are you?"  
  
"I'm nineteen--what does this have to do with me being a body guard?"  
  
"You'll be living here. So we need to know who you are, and if you're able to work here. If you can't, then you will die."  
  
"Right. Like I'd want to stay here for the rest of my life, plus I know everything about everyone I have to be a body guard for. They've never threatened to kill me."  
  
"You have to stay here! You have no choice!"  
  
"How about I just leave now, and we can forget about this whole thing!!" Leiko said turning toward the door.  
  
"You're not leaving!"  
  
"Try and stop me ass hole!"  
  
Brad grabbed her arm.  
  
She turned toward him. "I can negotiate something with you, but I hate it when people touch me!"  
  
He let go.  
  
"Hey, what's going..." A man with orange hair stood in the door way.  
  
Brad was silent.  
  
Leiko looked at both of them.  
  
"Well, since your not saying anything, you must not want to negotiate anything." She walked out of the room.  
  
"Who was that?" Schu asked.  
  
"The new member of Schwartz," Brad replied.  
  
"A girl?" Shuldich asked.  
  
"Don't let her leave."  
  
Schu nodded running after her.  
  
"Ass hole. I hope he burns in hell!" Leiko muttered.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?!" Schu yelled after her.  
  
"I'm leaving," She said opening the door.  
  
"You can't leave. Crawford said you--"  
  
"Well, I told him that I would negotiate something with him, but he said nothing. So I'm leaving."  
  
"You have to stay here. You already know everything about us, and we hired you."  
  
(A/n: She gets a full profile of every person she has to be a body guard for. So she got a profile of everyone in Schwartz, she just didn't memorize their names.)  
  
"I'll think about staying here."  
  
Schu smiled, thinking he had won.  
  
"In my car!" She walked outside, and sat in her car. She looked for her keys.  
  
They were gone.  
  
"Dammit! That bastard must have taken them when he had hold of my arm!" She yelled.

* * *

Well thats it. So what did you think? Good bad ugly? Well review so that I will know. Thanks! 


	2. Day One

**Here I am! Here it is!**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**_Speaking Telepathically_**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Weiss Kruez. Is that good enough for you? **

**  
**

**  
**

**"DAMMIT!" Leiko yelled, as she opened the car door,"Where the hell are my keys?!" She walked into the house.  
**

**Everyone looked at her.  
**

**"You, with the red hair! Did you take my keys?" She asked angrily.  
**

**"No," He replied.  
**

**"Then who the hell did!?" She yelled.  
**

**"I did. You're not going anywhere!" Brad said.  
**

**"Give me my damn keys!"  
**

**"You're staying here! We've already decided that!"  
**

**"You're all bastards!"  
**

**"I have a father," Shuldich said.  
**

**"Just shut up!" Brad and Leiko yelled.  
**

**"I'm going to bed..." Nagi mumbled, walking to his room.  
**

**"Me too," Schu said quickly.  
**

**(A/n: Farfello is already asleep. In his straight jacket. Just...because...I said...yeah)  
**

**Leiko rolled her eyes, and walked away from Brad.  
**

**'Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?' Leiko thought.  
**

**_You want to come to my room tonight?_  
**

**Leiko stopped,"What the hell?"  
**

**Brad grunted and walked away.  
**

**_I said, do you want to come to my room tonight?_  
**

**_Go to hell, I don't even know who you are!_  
**

**_I'm Shuldich. You know, you met me today._  
**

**_The guy with the red hair?_  
**

**_Yes._  
**

**_I'm not sleeping with you. I'd rather sleep outside!_ Leiko wandered **

**around, and found a couch.  
**

**She tried to keep her eyes open, but soon fell asleep. Only to be haunted with her past.  
**

**Flashback  
**

**"If...if they really are dead. What am I going to do? Run away? All of my family is gone now. I have nothing...except my servents. But they will soon leave me, knowing that they may not get any pay...." Leiko said, as she sat on her bed."I have to leave, I have to get out of this place!"  
**

**She stood up, and ran outside into the pouring rain.  
**

**'There's no where to go. No where to run. No where to hide...' A voice said in her mind.  
**

**She realized it was her own.  
**

**She stopped. Her feet crumbled beneath her. She burst out crying.  
**

**"Why!? Why did you leave me alone in this world?!" She yelled.  
**

**"Are you OK?" A boy asked.  
**

**Leiko only shook her head, and continued to cry.  
**

**"What's wrong?" He asked.  
**

**She looked up at him,"I don't want to talk about it right now."  
**

**"Do you want to come to my house, and get dried off or something? We **

**could call one of your family members if you want."  
**

**Leiko hesitated, then nodded.  
**

**He led her to his house, and gave her a towel.  
**

**"Do you have any family members that you could call?" The boy asked.  
**

**"No, there's no one." **

**"Then.....where will you live?"  
**

**"I don't know. Maybe I'll just go to a foster home..." Tears welled up in Leiko's eyes.  
**

**"There could be another way..." The boy sat down beside her. "You could live here."  
**

**"But, I don't know you that well. I've only seen you at my school," Leiko pulled the towl tighter around her.  
**

**The boy was silent. (A/n: I'll never tell you his name! Mwahahahahaha!Uh...sorry. You'll find out his name later.)  
**

**"Thank you, but I think I'll just go now. I might see you around sometime," She gave him a fake smile and handed him the towel as she walked out the door.  
**

**He began to protest, but she had walked out the door too fast.  
**

**Leiko stood outside, not knowing what to do. **

**  
End Flashback **

**  
**

**Leiko awoke, feeling as if she were being watched. She looked around, no one.  
**

**'What the hell is wrong with me?' Leiko thought as she stayed awake, glancing around the room.  
**

**She stood up,'I wonder if they have any coffee...I haven't had any for a couple of days...'  
**

**She wandered around yet again, and found a kitchen, a bathroom, and various other rooms.  
**

**She went back to the kitchen, and looked through the cabnits, and refrigerator.  
**

**No coffee.  
**

**"Damn..." She muttered.  
**

**"What are you doing?"  
**

**Leiko turned around.  
**

**"What?" She asked.  
**

**"What are you doing?" Brad repeated.  
**

**"So now I have to answer to you when I'm looking for food? What's next? Will I have to answer to you when I use the bathroom too?" Leiko asked as **

**she continued to look throught the cabnits.  
**

**"It was just a simple question of what you were doing," Brad said.  
**

**"Looking for coffee, but it looks like you don't have any," Leiko walked back to the living room, and sat on the couch.  
**

**'I need to get my clothes out of my car when I wake up again,' She closed her eyes, and layed down.  
**

**But she couldn't get to sleep. Leiko stood up, and walked outside. She shivered, and rubbed her arms. She quickly got her suitcases out of the car, and walked back inside.  
**

**"What were you doing?" Brad asked.  
**

**"Getting my bags. Why do you care?" Leiko walked passed him,"Stop asking me what I'm doing. It's not like you're my legal guardian. Besides, why are you awake right now anyway?" Leiko asked, setting her suitcase on the couch.  
**

**Brad didn't answer, he only walked away.  
**

**'This is what happens when you try to act the slightest bit nice to someone...' Leiko thought as she went through her clothes.  
**

**She picked out some jeans and a black shirt with a 'No Fear' logo on it, then went to the bathroom. (A/n: I like No Fear shirts. They're cool )  
**

**She quickly got dressed, then went back to her bag, and pulled out her lap top. She typed up a report on the day before:  
**

**Day One  
**

**I arrived at the proper house. Not doing well here. Turbulence between myself and the others at this moment. Still trying to get used to the new environment, and used to the people.  
**

**She stopped typing, and looked over her shoulder.  
**

**"What do you want?" She asked Schuldich.  
**

**"Nothing." He said.  
**

**"Then why are you reading over my shoulder?" Leiko asked annoyed.  
**

**Schuldich was silent.  
**

**Leiko rolled her eyes, and went back to typing.**

**  
**

**Well, I guess thats all for now. You'll have to wait for the next chapter. And I already have it typed up. Well Review please!  
**


	3. The White Rose

**Hi everyone, there isn't much to say right now, so I'll just get on with the fic.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Weiss Kruez. **

**"Talking"**

**'Speaking telepathically'**

**_Thinking_ **

Leiko finished typing her report on the first day, and shut her laptop.

**Schuldich had left a few minutes before she had finished.**

**  
She saw Brad.**

**  
"I'm going for a walk." She said, standing up and putting on a jacket.**

**  
"Don't even think about driving off or running away." Crawford said. **

**  
"You have my keys, and I wouldn't think about walking all the way to my house from here." She walked out the door. **

**  
"Schuldich, I want you to follow her," Brad turned around.**

**  
He nodded, and went out the door.**

**  
Leiko shoved her hands in her pockets as she walked down the street.  
**

**"What have I gotten myself into...?" She wondered out loud. She shook her head, as she crossed the street.  
**

**' What's this...' She thought.  
**

**In front of her was a flower shop, with girls crowding around the door. It looked like the shop hadn't opened yet. But she looked towards the door, and found that it was open.  
**

**'I wonder if they have this many customers every day.' Leiko thought.  
**

**"If you're not going to buy anything, then leave." She heard a male say.  
**

**"Men running a flower shop..." She smiled." What's next?"  
**

**She tried to make her way around the girls, but it seemed like it was impossible. Leiko sighed. How long will she be standing there before the girls leave. She pushed through them, even though some of them were yelling at her about cutting, and other things.  
**

**She looked into the window, even though she acted tough all the time, she had always like flowers. Especially white roses.  
**

**-Flashback-  
**

**"Wait!" The boy called out.  
**

**Leiko stopped, and turned around.  
**

**"Take this sack with you. There's food in it and a blanket...and a few other things you may need." He handed her the sack.  
**

**"Thank you, you're the only person close to a friend that I've ever had." She kissed him on the cheek, and ran off.  
**

**Leiko ran for about a half an hour, then stopped. She looked through the bag. Like the boy had said, there was food and a blanket. Plus a white rose. **

**Leiko took it out, and smelled it. She smiled, it reminded her of her mothers perfume.  
**

**She put everything back in the sack, and went on. The rain soon stopped, and Leiko found an orphanage. She went inside.  
**

**"Oh dear, you're soaked! What were you doing outside when it was raining?" One of the people in the front asked.  
**

**Leiko didn't answer.  
**

**"You must be cold. Where are your parents?" She asked.  
**

**"I don't have any parents. They're dead." Leiko held back her tears, and looked at the ground.  
**

**"Oh...oh my..."  
**

**"I was looking for a place to stay, and thought maybe I could stay here."  
**

**"Of course you can stay here. We'll get a bed made for you right away." The lady went off, and left Leiko where she was.  
**

**The woman came back. "What is your name?"  
**

**"Leiko."  
**

**"OK, and your last name."  
**

**"(A/n: Don't forget, she doesn't remember her last name.)"  
**

**"OK, right this way dear. We'll get you dried off, and warmed up." The woman led her to a room. "This will be your room while you're here. On **

**Sunday's we have church, and there will be school on weekdays."  
**

**"I have never been to church before," Leiko said quietly.  
**

**"Well, then this will be a good learning experience for you. Here are some clothes that will fit you, and a towel to dry off with," The woman left the room.  
**

**Leiko pulled out the white rose, and stared at it.  
**

**'That boy was so nice to me. No one has ever treated me that way before...I mean, my parents were nice to me and so were my maids. But I've never had anyone my age be nice to me...' Leiko put the rose into the sack, and shoved it under her bed.  
**

**She took the towel, and dried off. She then changed into the clothes the woman had given her.  
**

**-End Flashback-  
**

**"Maybe I'll come back later when this line dies down," She said to herself.  
**

**She continued to walk down the street, looking at the different shops.  
**

**"If only it was just as simple as running away, but that would be considered failing the mission. So I would be killed," She sighed. "Why didn't He tell me that this would be permanent?"  
**

**The sun began to set, and Leiko had decided to go back to the flower shop. **

**There were still girls there. Was it always like this?  
**

**'Let's see...do I even want to buy anything? Maybe...a white rose?' She thought as she stood in the line. About an hour later she was second in line.  
**

**"So much for only waiting a couple minutes..." She muttered.  
**

**Finally, it was her turn.  
**

**A kid with blonde hair was at the cash register.  
**

**"Do you sell single white roses here?" She asked him.  
**

**"No, we only sell half dozens and dozens of white roses. Sorry." He said.  
**

**"Oh, then I'll get" She began.  
**

**"Come on Omi. Let her have a single white rose." A man with blonde hair said from behind the kid.  
**

**"No, it's OK. I'll just take the half dozen." Leiko said, she got her money out of her pocket. "How much is it for the half dozen?"  
**

**"Thirty dollars. (A/n: I don't care, I'm just going to use dollars.)" The boy named Omi said.  
**

**She got thirty dollars out of her pocket.  
**

**"Twenty-five." The other man said.  
**

**"What?" Leiko asked.  
**

**"Only twenty-five dollars for you." He said.  
**

**"Uh...no thanks. I'll just pay the thirty," She said, handing Omi the thirty dollars.  
**

**Omi got the half dozen white roses, and handed them to her.  
**

**"Thanks." She said as she walked out of the flower shop. She saw something orange around the corner.  
**

**"What the hell..." She walked towards it.  
**

**It began to move, but she quickly grabbed it. It was hair. She pulled it towards her.  
**

**"How long have you been following me?" She asked Schuldich.  
**

**"The whole time." He said.  
**

**"You've been following me the whole time!" Leiko said angrily.  
**

**"Nice flowers," Schu said.  
**

**"Oh shut up." She let go of him, and walked back to her new 'home'.  
**

**  
**

**Well, I guess that's it for now. Yawns I'm going to bed now. Please...re...view...**


End file.
